urthefandomcom-20200213-history
Materials for Weapons and Armor
Metals for Armor and Weapons Bronze: -1 AC adj., 0% weight adj., x2/3 cost mult. Silver: -2 AC adj., 0% weight adj., weight + x2 cost mult. Gold: -4 AC adj., +100% weight adj., weight + x3 cost mult. Iron: 0 AC adj., +25% weight adj., x0 cost mult. Steel: 0 AC adj., 0 weight adj., x0 cost mult. Fine Steel: 0 AC adj., -10% weight adj., x2 cost mult. Adamantium (steel-diamond alloy): +1 AC adj., -25% weight adj., x500 cost mult. Mithril: 0 AC adj., -50% weight adj., weight + x30 cost mult. Other Materials for Armor and Weapons Ankheg: Dried and cured ankheg shells can be made into armor with an AC of 2, and its digestive enzymes can be used as regular acid. Aurumvorax: if an aurumvorax is killed with a minimum of cutting damage to its hide, the hide may be turned into a garment of incredible strength and beauty worth 15000 - 20000 gold pieces. The garment will also protect its wearer as armor, the specific Armor Class depending on the size of the aurumvorax. A garment with AC 2 weighs 50 pounds, one with AC 3 weighs 40 pounds, and one with AC 4 weighs 30 pounds. The wearer also receives a + 4 bonus on saving throws vs. normal fires and a +2 bonus on saving throws vs. magical fire. If an aurumvorax is burned in a forge, approximately150-200 pounds of gold are left behind. This burning process is very difficult and usually takes between one and two weeks to perform. Of course, the hide may be removed before the creature is burned; if burned at the same time, the hide will provide an additional 21-40 (ld20+20) pounds of gold. The aurumvorax's teeth and claws are also prized for decoration, and can bring up to 1gp each on the open market. Bombardier Beetle: If a bombardier is killed before it has the opportunity to fire off both blasts, it is possible to cut the creature open and retrieve the chemicals. These chemicals can then be combined to produce a small explosive, or fire a projec- tile, with the proper equipment. The chemicals are also of value to alchemists, who can use them in various preparations. They are worth 50 gp per dose. Behir: The scales are valued for their hardness and color, and re worth up to 500 gp to an armorer who can use them to fashion a highly ornate set of scale mail armor. Bulette: There is only one known benefit to the existence of the bulette: The large plates behind its head make superb shields, and dwarven smiths can fashion them into shields of + 1 to + 3 in value. Cave Fisher: The filaments of the cave fisher are highly prized by many thieves’ guilds, for they can be made into thin and very strong rope which is nearly invisible. The filaments are wound onto reels and then specially treated to dilute the adhesive. The resulting strands are made into ropes, while the diluted adhesive is turned into a special solution, which when applied to gloves and boots, greatly increases traction for climbing. Crypt Thing: It is rumored that the powdered marrow from a crypt thing’s bones can be used to create a potion of undead control. In addition, anyone who employs the bones of a crypt thing to manufacture a set of pipes of haunting is 80% likely to create a magical item that imposes a -2 penalty to its victims’ saving throws and has double normal effectiveness if the saving throws fail. Displacer Beast: The eyes of a displacer beast are a highly prized, if uncommon, good luck charms among thieves who believe that they will protect the bearer from detection. Dragon: Dragon skin is prized by armorers with the skill to turn it into shields and armor, valuable because of its appearance and the protection it affords. Dragon armor grants its wearer an Armor Class of 4 less than the Armor Class of the dragon it was taken from, for a mini- mum Armor Class of 8.Forexample, armor from a juvenile brass dragon (AC 0 )grants its wearer AC 4. Dragon armor is supple and non-bulky, weighing only 25 pounds. Dragon armor affords no extra protection, such as resistance to fire or cold,although the armor can be enchanted to provide such protection. A dragon's resistance to certain elements is based on its total makeup, not just its skin. Plain dragon armor is expensive to make, costing 1000- 10,000gp, based on the workmanship and protection the armor affords. Dragonskin armor can be enchanted, just as other forms of armor can, to a maximum of +5. Dragon shields also offer no additional protection. They are made of stretched hide over a wooden frame. Such shields weigh 3 pounds (if small) or 8 pounds (if large) and cost 20-120 or 30-180 gold pieces. Dragon Turtle: Drazon turtle shells make outstanding shields and armor. Because of the shell’s strength and natural resistance to the dragon turtle’s own breath weapon, armor or a shield made out of this material gains +1 to its defensive rating.The shield or armor will also save as an item against destructionby fire or steam-based attacks at +4. Drow: The drow produce unusual weapons and clothing with quasi-magical properties. Some scribes and researchers suggest that it is the strange radiation around drow cities that make Drow crafts special. Others theorize that fine workmanship gives their wonderfully strong metals and superior cloth its unique attributes. Whatever the reason, it’s clear that the drow have discovered some way to make their remarkabl clothing and weapons without the use of magic. Direct sunlight utterly destroys drow cloth, boots, weapons, and armor. When any item produced by them is exposed to the light of the sun, irreversible decay begins. Within 2d6 days, the items lose their unusual properties and rot, becoming totally worthless. Drow artifacts, protected from sunlight, retain their special properties for Id20+30 days before becoming normal items. If a drow item is protected from direct sunlight and exposed to the radiations of the drow underworld for one week out of every four, it will retain its properties indefinitely. Drow sleep poison, used on their darts and javelins, is highly prized by traders on the surface. However, this poison loses its potency instantly when exposed to sunlight, and remains effective for only 60 days after it is exposed to air. Drow poison remains potent for a year if kept in an unopened packet, Firedrake: Firedrake blood can be kept, in its liquid state, in a sealed and airtight container, or under water or some other inert liquid. It can then be used as a firebomb, equivalent to a torched flask of oil, or used to create flaming weapons. For instance, swords dipped in the blood immediately become flaming swords for 3-6 melee rounds, although the sudden, intense heat upon the blade creates a 2% cumulative chance per round of the sword breaking upon impact with each blow struck during the period in which flame engulfs it. After the flame ends, the sword is otherwise unaffected. Elemental Water-kin: Nereid shawls command handsome sums, but are seldom sold and are very rare. One who holds a shawl can use the enslaved nereid as a guide on the plane of Water. Ettercap: Ettercap poison is highly valued, partly because of its extreme toxicity and partly because it is rather difficult to obtain. An ettercap‘s poison glands hold only one ounce of poison at any time, but this ounce is worth up to 1.000 gp on the open market Khalkotauroi (Gorgon Bull): Gorgon blood, properly prepared, can seal an area against ethereal or astral intrusion. In addition, the hide of a Gorgon can be fashioned, with considerable work and some magical enhancement, into a fine set of scale mail. This armor will provide the wearer with a +2 bonus to all saving throws v. petrification or flesh-to-stone effects. ' Lizard Man': Their skin is sometimes worked as scale armor (Armor Class 6). Manticore: A manticore's pelt is a mark of the most powerful hunters and warriors. An intact, cured manticore hide complete with wings is worth 10,000 gp. Naga: Their hides can be fashioned into scale mail +2, and their eyes and teeth have been sold for use in arcane spells. Giant Octopus: Giant octopi's leathery hide is tough and waterproof, and it is worked into fine rain ponchos by sailors lucky enough to catch and kill one. Pixie: The most famous by-product of pixies is pixie dust, also known as dust of disappearance. Crushing 50 pixie wings into a fine powder creates one dose of dust of disappearance. Naturally, pixies frown on this use of their wings. Sprite: Sprite sleep ointment is concocted from forest mushrooms. The ointment must be left to cure in the sun for seven days. Sprites hollow out tree stumps to serve as containers for this rare substance. Tarrasque: The underbelly material, mixed with the creature's blond and adamantium, is said to produce a metal that can be forged by master dwarven blacksmiths into Id4 shields of +5 enchantment. It takes two years to manufacture each shield, and the dwarves aren't likely to do it for free. Troll: The troll's green blood is used to manufacture both poison antidotes and healing potions. The blood from one troll is worth 400gp and can make three such potions. Yeti: Yeti claws and teeth have value only because of the rarity of the creature. They sell for about a gold piece a tooth or claw on the open market. Yeti fur is another story. It is prized by those living in cold climates for its extraordinary ability to keep its wearer warm. A full grown yeti pelt can fetch up to 300 gold pieces on the open market.